


【铁虫】金丝雀（ABO/PWP）

by IMDA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 很黑很脏很狗血很OOC有一点假修罗场有Harry Osborn友情出演另外ABO我不是特别特别熟 所以里面的东西你们就当我瞎编吧





	【铁虫】金丝雀（ABO/PWP）

彼得交了男朋友。

果然是哈利那小子，丝毫不出意外。

托尼坐在临窗的沙发椅上，看见男孩穿着帆布鞋的脚尖轻轻踮起，莹润的脚踝从那截水洗色的裤管下露出来，在炎夏稍凉的夜晚透出薄薄的红。彼得的头发很软，托尼曾无数次用手指感触过，可现下那丛沙茶色的卷发却杂乱地堆在两人过分亲密的鼻间，在两人交缠的嘴唇上方像一层纱帐似的暧昧地摇晃。

托尼从沙发椅上站了起来。Alpha之间的角逐不需要气味的商讨，在复仇者大厦落地的窗外，有一只刚学会捉兔子的鬣狗衔着本该属于他的猎物，这一认知已经让托尼的费洛蒙像火药一般炸裂在房间中。

隔壁的班纳被托尼侵略性极强的同极信息素呛了起来，他摸索着戴上眼镜，揉了揉宿醉后硬痛的额角，准备压住腹中涌动的反胃感出去看看。

可还没等他走出隔断，那股辛辣的气味就直接麻痹了他控制行动的神经，班纳扶着眼镜的手指短暂地失去了控制力，他眼前出现一段急速收缩的黑白画面，紧接着就倒在了地上。

而在班纳失去感知，被托尼压迫性的费洛蒙击倒的前一秒，毫不自知的小男孩正刚刚结束和男朋友的亲吻。两个年轻人笑着分开湿润的嘴唇，鼻尖亲昵地刮蹭：“我爱你，彼得。”

年轻的Alpha说道，抬起右手抚摸着Omega温热的肩头。

彼得害羞地低着头，被动地接收着男朋友蓬勃的爱意。

“你愿意..我..你愿意我临时标记你吗？我是说，临时，临时的那种，但是..比接吻更长..”小伙子结结巴巴地问道，放在肩膀上的手指不安地弹动，彼得惊讶地抬起脸，眼角的晕红比脸颊上的颜色还要更甚。

“我..我..”Omega卷翘的睫毛慌乱地翻动，彼得一时间不知道回应什么。他舔了舔嘴唇，Alpha唾液中的信息素仍然像刺针一般密密麻麻地提醒着他已经被短暂标记的事实，他清楚地知道如果他今晚没能在托尼睡着之后跑回卧室给自己的颈静脉扎上一针覆盖剂，那他必定会受到来自钢铁侠本人的惩罚。

可是哈利是自己的男朋友，他是他的Alpha，短暂标记并没有什么问题。作为Omega的彼得深知领地标记对于狩猎者的意义，他理解哈利出自本性的做法，而这一切也合情合理，彼得不知道他在犹豫什么，不过只是后颈上的一个牙印。

“好吧..不过，”彼得眨着眼睛，轻轻抬起头看着男朋友锋利的下颌，“你要轻一点。”说完他舔了舔嘴唇，耳垂上的粉红一下子从耳根蔓延到锁骨。

“我保证，彼得！”Alpha尖利的犬齿从唇间隐现，莹白的后颈马上就要变成带着他气味的私人领地。哈利着迷地嗅着Omega颈后的甜香，张开口准备咬下去。突然一阵高浓度的气味像怒爆的飓风一般涌了过来，年轻的Alpha纵然肌肉蓬勃，拥有高峰值的力量，却在这样的信息素攻击下毫无还手之力。

“哈利！”小男孩手忙脚乱地抱住倒在自己身前的男朋友，跟着坐倒在地上。托尼站在他面前，脸上看不出情绪。

“你用了阻隔剂。”托尼走上前，靠近他的Omega。他在看到那个臭小子隐隐约约露出来的犬牙的时候就看出了这个年轻Alpha的狼子野心，不仅要尝一口，还想揣回口袋里等到嘴馋的时候再拿出来舔舔。他就应该拿出一个成熟Alpha的威压来把这个不知天高地厚的小子刺激到激素紊乱生理失控，最好口吐白沫翻着白眼倒在他所谓的男朋友身上。但是他可不是只会用一半脑子的小毛孩。他的Omega还在门外，他要他的Omega连同他的尊严完完整整地回到他身边。

“你不喜欢他？”托尼问道，但语气里并没有几分不笃的疑问。彼得向后退了一步，躲开男人靠近的步伐。

哈利已经完全失去了意识，倒在他的大腿上蜷缩着身体，托尼向下看了一眼，眉心皱了起来，他蹲下身子，抓住了男孩的手腕：“你不喜欢他，”语气肯定，“我知道你的阻隔剂不是对付我的。”

他想起男孩出门前打在颈侧的注射剂，光洁的后颈透着发情期前夕的淡红色，他啜饮着手里的咖啡，看着男孩为自己穿上了一件圆领的外套。

在彼得和他告别之后，他依旧能闻到那股甜蜜的，柔软的味道。他放下杯子从鞋柜上拿起那支针剂，密度偏高的液体在Omega的药剂中并不多见，托尼一眼就认出来了那是针对性气味阻隔剂，而如果真如彼得所说，他是要去见一个很久没见的朋友，那么这个朋友一定是个有危险性的Alpha。

意识到金丝雀在笼外有了新欢，托尼直接把那支细管的针剂摔在了地上，碎裂的玻璃就着毛毯的纹路滚落开来，散落在男人的脚下。

不论这个觊觎他人笼内之物的Alpha到底是何种危险性，那根针剂到底是用来抵制还是用来欲拒还迎，托尼都绝对不会允许彼得身上留下其他气味。

他也是Alpha，多年以来，他处心积虑把彼得尽可能的圈在自己信息素内，开自己的车去校区接他，给他套上他亲手做的制服，甚至在他发情期的时候吻他，把精液涂在他颤抖个不停的后颈上。他用尽任何一个细小的机会把自己的信息素织成一只密网，无时无刻不让男孩浸润在自己的费洛蒙中，他要的就是他，纯净的不掺任何杂质的他的Omega，不允许有任何泥沙掺染在玫瑰花的雨露上。

彼得蜷起双腿，眼神闪躲。他的鼻尖沁出了汗珠，针对性气味阻隔剂在年轻Alpha晕过去那一刻便失去了效用，没有陌生的气味彼得总算放松了下来，托尼的费洛蒙围绕着包裹着他，他本该安心地缩回男人的怀里，像任何一个发情期一样撒娇地把自己缠到男人身上，借着情潮的借口向男人索要一个吻。可他不能，他也不敢。

“跟我回去。”托尼说道，拉着他的手。

“不..不行，哈利..”男孩低下头看着怀里的Alpha的脸，他不能把哈利扔在这里。

Omega的气味在阻隔剂失效后悄悄地散发出来，愧疚和恐慌在男孩紧张的压力下一时间全变成了气味的助燃剂，托尼敏锐地闻见了彼得的信息素，和以往一样清甜混着浓郁的牛奶香，但却波动着把主人的心思抖落一空。

“你还在担心他？”托尼的火气再也掩盖不住，他抓起Omega细瘦的手腕，把人带到眼前：“我真是疯了，还以为等到你十八岁你就会知道自己的宿命。”

托尼压住彼得的肩头吻了上去。

彼得没有几次接吻经验，但即使他是个调情的老手，托尼的吻仍然会让他一瞬间失去所有理性和控制力。

当两个人缠吻着倒在Omega度过发情期的秘密卧室里的时候，彼得还是没有想起反抗。他为什么要反抗呢，在他还不知道自己会成为一个什么样的Omega的时候，他就已经知道自己想要一个什么样的Alpha了。

Alpha的信息素撩拨得他后颈的腺体通红肿胀，彼得吃力地应付着托尼凶狠的亲吻，在他舔过自己敏感的上颚的时候吮过他柔软的唇瓣，男人短硬的胡茬随着他的动作刺激着Omega薄薄的皮肤下脆弱的神经。

彼得被托尼压制在身下，在男人脱掉他长裤的时候哭着咬住他的肩头射了出来。

男人的衬衫穿得好好的，那道粘腻的掺和着Omega独有甜香的液体垂坠地挂在男人的小腹上，男人轻笑一声，用食指刮下一点，涂在男孩的胸口上：“我知道不是我的不管用，但是，别着急。”

说完男人温柔地含住他的胸口，敏感的乳尖被高热的口腔照拂着，粗糙的舌尖没有一点要放过他的意思，彼得半是痛苦半是愉悦地呜咽着，身下吐露出一股情液。

“托..托尼..”这次是真的吗，他要属于他了吗，彼得恍惚地勾住身上人的肩膀，迷蒙着双眼看向那张无数次出现在他隐秘梦境里的脸。成为托尼·斯塔克的Omega是一件能够让他兴奋到无法释怀的事，但是他是个贪心的小孩，他可以承诺向这位Alpha交付他的身体，任由他浇灌雨露，但前提是，这个Alpha也是只属于他的独占品。

他可以站在金贵的笼子里做一只只为他缠绵吟唱的金丝雀，但笼外的先生必须也只肯为他梳理高贵的翅羽。

柔软的Omega倔强地想着，他的脸很红，过去所有的发情期都是托尼帮助他渡过的，他会吻他，把他抱上他温暖的膝头，用湿润的嘴唇安抚他躁动的情欲。可是他并没有准备好真正地成为斯塔克先生的Omega。

“托尼！”

托尼一把捞起还躺在床上想东想西的小Omega，他摸到彼得的身下，湿润的股缝一刻不停地流着情液，即使是Omega，从这样一个处子的身体里流出这么多的液体也是不正常的，托尼有些得意地看着男孩坐在他身上为他失神的眼，拨开那处柔软将手指伸了进去。

Omega柔软的肚皮一下子挺了起来，虽然只是一根细长的手指，但是对于浸淫在托尼·斯塔克信息素下多年的彼得仍是让他头皮发麻的刺激。男孩抽搐似地夹了夹垂在男人腰侧的腿，托尼伸出手握住他的腰，又递进一只手指。

“不！不要这么快..”彼得的手指紧紧地攀在男人的肩膀上，他已经完全没什么力气了，Omega对于Alpha的臣服欲，在面对着托尼的时候，彼得从来没想过要去遮掩。

他呜咽着抱住他的Alpha，眼角晕出大片湿润的水痕。

“乖。”托尼抬起下巴安抚似地吻了吻他，完全不似刚才在门外那般阴沉，他扶住男孩的腰，指尖模仿着性事在软窒的穴道中戳刺。

丰软的腔室根本抵不住花花公子的攻势，彼得小口地喘着气，身后大片大片地吐露出Omega情动的液体，托尼的手指没抽几下便被吸吮个不停的后穴泡得发软，Alpha被在他身上扭动喘息的男孩撩拨得控制不住动作，他发狠地抽弄着埋在穴道里的手指，液体在指尖被搅弄得咕唧作响，怀里的Omega也被他逗弄着发出近乎凄厉的哀叫。

“托..托尼..呜”彼得被这越矩的动作弄得整个人都化成了一滩水，埋在男人的肩窝抽泣着讨饶，那两根手指把他用阻隔剂延迟的发情期逗弄了出来，彼得痉挛似地弹动了两下，身体突然升温，伴随着彼得三分痛苦的呻吟，他的身下完全湿了。

托尼的手指没能堵住那波潮水，他目瞪口呆地看着他的男孩像一条搁浅的小鱼一般无助地抽搐，从腿间喷出一道清澈的液体。他包裹在裤子下的性器再也无法忍耐，发情期的液体对Alpha来说简直就是罪恶的勾引。

托尼吻住彼得的嘴唇，把男孩的无措和慌张一并吞了进去：“别怕。”他掰开小男孩绵软的臀肉，将身下的硬物抵了上去。彼得敏感地抽动了一下身体，继而像是终于等到了什么一样，轻轻将下身蹭了过去。

“托尼..”彼得舔吻着男人的嘴唇，乖巧地环住他的肩膀，“呜..”

幼鹿一般讨饶，那双罪恶的圆眼睛就像伊甸的海水，托尼看着他，克制着所有的欲望不去靠近，可水里的人鱼偏偏不肯放过他，要用蛊惑人心的歌声攫住他的心脏。

Alpha的巨物一下子戳了进去，像一把利刃，彼得被钉在刀尖上，仰长着脖颈被快感摄住无法动弹。

“我可以标记你，对吗。”托尼翻了个身，把男孩压在身下挺动着腰身，硕大的前端从未探入这个秘密花园，却精准地撞上了Omega紧闭的生殖腔口。彼得哭叫着咬住男人的锁骨，两腿却紧紧地缠上了他的腰。

“彼得，看着我。”托尼空出一只手，替彼得擦去蔓延到胸口的泪水，“我在问你，我可以标记你，对吗。”一切都冷静了下来，方才那些禁秘的想法被回笼的理智关回囚笼，他温柔地亲吻着属于他的Omega，下身却相反凶狠地律动。

“哈..好..好舒服..”彼得回答的文不对题，他攀在男人身上，迷蒙着双眼回吻着他的嘴唇，身下巨物的操弄使他整个人陷入了情欲之中，他是发情期的Omega，要求他在托尼·斯塔克这样的Alpha面前保持绝对清醒实在太严苛了。

被自己的Omega肯定是至高的夸奖，托尼的下身又膨胀了一圈，鼓动的青筋刮擦过稚嫩的Omega所有的敏感点，彼得受不住似地蹬动着双腿，分泌的情液被堵在下腹，他的小腹坠胀得难受，而凸起的弧度也让他有了一种受孕的错觉。

托尼看着失神的彼得固执地按着自己的小腹，宠溺地含吻住他的乳尖，身下却更加用力地顶开那处阻隔，穿过生殖腔直直叩上脆弱的子宫口。

Omega发不出一点声音了，他无力地攀在男人的胸口，大开着双腿迎合着男人的撞击，生殖腔被碾压得太舒服，彼得甚至有了一种幻觉，好像他小腹里面被捅进了一根热水管，热水汩汩地涌到他的肚子里，流到他的四肢百骸。

“我要标记你了，彼得。”托尼凑到他耳边说道，身下最后一使力，那个巨物便冲破了宫口，膨胀的结把喷涌的精液牢牢地堵在Omega的小腹里。彼得也失禁般地射出自己最后一波液体，深深地吐出一口气，松开了压在小腹上的手。

“这里会有个孩子的。”  
-  
其实修罗场好像也没修起来..因为铁爸爸太A了 小哈就只有晕的份了...  
我还没有讲话啊鸡掰！（小哈叉腰


End file.
